Sleepless Nights
by Satis-Spence
Summary: It looks as though Gene and Alex might finally get over their differences but a face from the past seems set to change all their plans. DISCLAIMER: All Ashes to Ashes characters are property of the BBC. Review please :D
1. Chapter 1

This one's dedicated to my friend who is mad about a2a and very excited about series 2- as am I. She's sort of the Alex Drake of our circle yet is oddly nicknamed Genie :S anyway it was her who got me into writing fanfic so you have her to blame :p...

* * *

Heavy eyelids drooped as Alex slumped sleepily over her 1981 construct desk; the only light in the office other than her own lamp was that of Hunt's inner lair. She could barely concentrate as with each passing minute she became even more tired, yet still she trawled through seemingly endless case files as instructed by her incorrigible D.C.I who was increasingly reluctant to let her take on active service. Misogynistic Bastard, she thought. He'd have her doing Shaz's job before the year was out.

There was the creak of a chair and the slamming down of a glass as Hunt marched out into the main office making his way over to Alex.

"Bedtime Bolly, you've done enough 'ere- fer today."

She quirked an eyebrow at his 'bedtime Bolly' order which earned her a slightly sheepish tilt of the head before the smug smirk was firmly back in place.

"Oh c'mon Bolls, yer didn't honestly think I meant that! B'sides perfectly good desk in there- no need to go anywhere else."

"So I'd heard; amazing how much Chris and Ray can find out when you give them a push in the right direction- of course pinning evidence up on notice boards perhaps wasn't the best use of their time..."

He paled a little as she took her chance to smirk swinging on her leather jacket and swaying her hips right out the CID doors. Hunt followed quickly after her; he thought he'd managed to pull that down before she'd seen- probably that gobby Granger again...

"You're not too tired for a bottle of Luigi's house rubbish, are yer Bolls?"

She slowed and cast him a smoky look. "I suppose not."

"Good."

.o0o.

They'd drunk their way through enough bottles of 'house rubbish' for Ray to convince Chris to attempt to breathe fire. Thus Shaz had the displeasure of being sprayed with vodka as Chris attempted to accomplish the feat, Ray and the rest of CID cheering him on as Alex and Gene watched from the bar a mixture of bemusement and horror passing across their exhausted faces.

"Yer know Bolly, anythin' 'appens to us and those bloody morons are London's main line of defence against the ruthless scum that walks the streets."

"Let's hope then that nothing happens to us, Gene." She raised her glass slightly as did he in turn.

"I'll drink to that Bolls."

"Is that why you're keeping me chained to the filing cabinet 24/7, Gene? You want to make sure Ray's never the one left in charge? Or is it that you can't bear to have a woman running about getting under your feet?"

She caught him a little off guard and he downed the rest of the glass before answering. "Oh well welcome back Mrs bloody Fruitcake! You 'aven't made an appear'nce in a while, was wunderin' when you'd be 'ere to enlighten us again. Chained to a filin' cabinet? You're lucky you're even on the bloody team after all that bollocks you were spoutin' when Scarman was at the station- arresting the Prices, Bolly, settin' 'em up, 'ardly very becomin' of a senior member of 'er majesty's police force!"

"The Prices! Scarman! You expect me to bloody believe that's why you've got your head firmly lodged up your arse! You couldn't care less about anything Scarman has to say- and the Prices, Christ I'm shocked you didn't give Tim a bloody hand! You stone aged Bastard- everyone knows it's because I'm a bloody woman- so why don't you just admit it Gene!"

"Fine! Your always bloody right Drake so why not now? I'm such a bloody bastard that I want you kept in your place despite the fact that you're," he jabbed his finger harshly in her face, "the best bloody officer I've had since Sam poxy Tyler!"

He got up and stormed off into the street, Alex the one left to chase swiftly after him. Luigi, who was stood at the side of the bar polishing glasses, watched the pair letting out a barely audible sigh as he shook his head from side to side. Would those two ever get along? He thought not.

"Gene! Hunt, wait! For God's sake! Gene!"

"What? Not quite finished yet are yer, Alex? What else then, want t' criticise the way I run the 'ole of bloody CID- tell me Granger should be 'llowed to drive the Quattro? Cos I don't bloody think so, right? No one drives my car!"

"I wasn't going to say that. What is the matter with you- why can't you let me go out with you and Chris and Ray? You've been like this ever since the Hollis case!"

"Cos of what 'appened to Granger- alright?"

"Shaz? But she's fine now; she doesn't need me to babysit her at the office all day!"

"No y'dozy cow! Why d'you think I let Chris beat the living shit out of 'im? Cos it could've been you, yer mouthy tart!"

"Gene..."

"What Bolly? Reckon I'm goin' bloody soft in the 'ead"

She took his hand gently and moved close in to him. "You're not soft. Just shows how bloody tough you are that you want to protect everyone."

"Not ev'ryone Bolls- just you and that fruitcake 'ead of yours."

She smiled up at him. "You know Gene I think I'm starting to rather like you."

"See Bollinger knickers- no woman can resist the Gene Genie."

"In't that the truth Gene- I certainly couldn't- could I?" came a voice from behind Gene, thick with a Manchester accent but nonetheless seductive.


	2. Chapter 2

Guess I had you all fooled :p ...

* * *

Alex was convinced that Gene flinched, almost imperceptibly, but a flinch all the same. What kind of a woman could make the mighty Gene Hunt flinch? She was still close to him, could feel his warmth and smell that indefinable scent he had termed 'man stink'. She gripped his hand tighter than before, waiting for his response to the woman who his thick frame obscured from view.

"Y'know Bolls I thought we'd managed to clear all the tarts off the streets round here. It would seem that by some obscene miracle I was wrong."

Gene span round to face the woman but he didn't relinquish his hold on Alex's hand, not for a second.

"What d'you want then Mrs Litton? 'Nother house, cos I don't 'ave any more to bloody take."

Litton? Alex thought, wasn't he that the name of the DCI that Sam claimed Gene was mortal enemies with, back in Manchester? If that was the case what the bloody hell was his wife doing down here, coming to see Gene?

"No Genie that's not what I'm after, I'm 'urt you'd think it was. B'sides it's not Litton, still Mrs Hunt."

Alex stifled a gasp and moved round a little to catch a better view of Gene's apparently ex-wife. She was a smallish woman brought slightly higher by a pair of peep toe heels. Her thighs wrapped tightly together in a knee length pencil skirt followed by a thick blue belt and white blouse. She was slightly more curvaceous than Alex and, Alex considered, seemed to be the embodiment of Gene Hunt's perfect woman.

"So he never 'ad the balls to marry yer- can't say I'm fuckin' s'prised."

"No he never- he's not like you. Strong. Wouldn't 'ave had 'im anyway, not after you, Genie."

Gene sniffed and shifted slightly looking at the floor. "Never seemed to bloody bother yer when yer were shaggin' him, Karen."

Karen Hunt reached out a hand of red talons to Gene's face as she flicked a long blonde lock back behind her shoulder. This time he dropped Alex's hand, broke the connection. Mrs Hunt however turned her steely gaze onto Alex.

"Who's this then, Genie?"

"Err," he turned to glance at Alex as if he'd forgotten she was there, moving himself away from the other woman's touch, "this is..."

"I'm DI Alex Drake. Part of the Fenchurch East Team." Alex held out a hand to the woman reluctantly but went quite red in the face when Mrs Hunt gave her a look of disdain in return.

"Well DI Drake, it's getting late for little kids t'be out. Yer best be gettin' 'ome t'bed." Her smile was sickly sweet and Alex was sorely tempted to give her a feel of her infamous left hook, instead she gave 'Mrs Hunt' a look that could surely kill.

"I suppose I best. We women do need our beauty sleep," Alex turned on her heel and headed back towards Luigi's adding under her breath "some more than others."

Gene didn't try to stop her going so she headed up to the flat, alone as usual. She dumped her jacket on the nearest chair and looked out the window onto the dimly lit street. She caught a glimpse of Gene getting into the Quattro; Karen Hunt sat in the front seat at his side.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews will get back to them all eventually just really short on time with exams coming up etc. Will update soon if you guys want me to continue. Please Review :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the kind reviews- again I will get back to you asap, I just figured you might appreciate another update rather than a random reply from me :)**

* * *

The alarm clock started blaring at 7. Alex's hand reached across to slam it into silence as she lifted her face out of the pillows, glancing round for her dressing gown with red rimmed eyes. In the kitchen she stifled a yawn as she made coffee, the only remedy for yet another sleepless night. One thought had gone round her head for the entirety of the night- 'after everything he said he left ME for HER'. She wandered about sipping at the bitter liquid, the scalding feel on the back of her throat almost indistinguishable from the burn she'd felt last night from Gene's rebuttal. He'd rejected her, well not in so many words, but that was the point she supposed. He said nothing when Karen shunned her away. He wanted Karen not her. Had taken Karen away in the Quattro to do God knows what, God knows where.

She walked over to the window shifting the curtain with one hand, clutching at the hot mug in the other as she glanced out onto the street below. Now that wasn't right. The Quattro parked back in its usual spot, but where the bloody hell was Gene?

Alex made her way to the door to go on the hunt for Gene; she couldn't imagine what the bloody hell he'd be at Luigi's this early for. She swung the door open with such urgency that it bounced off the wall and hit Gene in the head as he fell backwards through the door. He looked up at her from where he lay flat on his back, fag stuck firmly between his pouting lips and a half empty bottle of whiskey in his hand.

"Bloody 'ell Bolls, what you in such an 'urry for?" he mumbled while puffing on the fag he had yet to remove.

"Why am I in such a hurry? I think the real bloody question is what on earth are you doing slumped against my front door at ten past seven in the bloody morning?"

"A'right Bollinger, calm down. Can't a bloke get any kip round 'ere?"

"Kip? Don't you have a bed for that? Why clutter up my doorway with your drunken arse?"

He plucked the fag out from his lips and let out a billow of smoke. "Well Bolls, took Karen 'ome, w's there a bit, realised I wasn't goin' t'get any sleep there so thought I'd come back 'ere. Picked up a bottle at Luigi's an' came up. Then I realised, being the mouthy tart that yer are, yer'd chew me ear off fer comin' back in the middle o'the night- and oh look I was bloody right."

She laughed haughtily and turned on her heel back into the flat, muttering that he was 'bloody unbelievable' as she went. Gene stumbled up off the floor and whipped the door shut with the heel of his snake skin boot. "Look, Bolls, it's not every day me bloody ex turns up, is it? 'ts not like I bloody asked 'er to come waltzing back in- bloody women do what the 'ell yer want!"

"Wife." Alex whispered from the middle of the living room.

"What?"

"I think you mean wife, Gene. She's still calling herself Mrs Hunt so..."

"EX-wife, Bolly. Left that piggin' tart in Manchester and when I last checked I'd divorced 'er before I bloody well went."

"Then what's she doing down here then?"

"How the 'ell should I know!"

"Well you did take her home last night, Gene. You would think that you would have thought to ask before you jumped into bloody bed with her." Alex was shrieking shrilly again- she wished her agitation wouldn't give itself so easily away.

"Just because I ask doesn't mean she would bloody well tell me, does it?"

"So you did sleep with her then?"

Alex couldn't help it the green eyed monster in her has come out to play and she just couldn't shut it out- not when it came to Gene.

"No, I didn't. Not that she didn't bloody want to. Woulda dropped her knickers if I so much as looked at 'er the right bloody way. Not that it's any of your business DI Drake."

'DI Drake', now that hurt. She thought she might have been more than just his DI; evidently she was far from right in that hope. She bowed her head and retreated to the window, turning her back on him. She would not let him see her cry.

"Alex?" His tone had changed, the venom had gone and he seemed almost coy in his concern. She didn't answer him though, just kept staring out at the Quattro in the street below. Remembering how SHE had got into the car with him the night before as Alex had watched from that very window. So he didn't sleep with her. He still left her to take Karen home; still saw her as his bitter, twisted, messed up, clenched-arsed, toffee-nosed bitch of a DI. His hand caught her arm and she span out of his touch as if burned.

"It's fine, Hunt. I'm your DI- don't have to tell me your sodding life story- that's your business. And Karen's, of course. Anyway, if you don't mind I have to get ready- those files won't organise themselves now will they?"

He pulled back, dropped his gaze as she pushed him away again. When he looked up the cold guards were back in those piercing blue eyes. He nodded slightly, pout in place.

"Yeah, right, Bolls. See you at work."

He turned and left. She heard the door click softly shut behind him as she slid down the wall behind her. She was left head in hands, tears rolling hysterically down her cheeks as the wheels of the Quattro squealed off down the street. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

There you go then, hope you liked it. It will get better soon I promise. Should be updating very soon with it being a long weekend :) please review :D thanks x


	4. Chapter 4

**Update :) Hope you like it- don't think this one is written so well but decided to post it since I promised an update. Think of it as a prelude to reconciliation and the discovery of much information...**

The excited gaggle of noise from CID dulled as soon as Alex walked through the door- sunglasses firmly set in place. The team contented themselves with whispering and pointing half nods in her direction as she took her seat and began to shuffle through the papers strewn across it. A quick look told Alex everything was as it should be, the team clearly had no knowledge of the previous night's events; Ray was sat back feet on desk puffing away at a cigarette, the boys clearly thought the glasses were for another slamming hangover, Shaz was hurrying towards her with a cup of tea and Gene was shut up in his office staring out the window while he spoke to someone on the telephone. Alex decided it was better for her soul not to speculate about to whom he was speaking.

"Ma'am," Shaz placed the brimming cup at the corner of Alex's desk, "you alright? Only you're wearin' your sunglasses inside again..."

"Yes, Shaz, I'm fine. Bit too much to drink last night. That's all."

"Oh, okay Ma'am." She turned and went to go back to her filing but Alex quickly stopped her.

"Shaz, do you know who the Guv's on the phone to?"

"No Ma'am. But he has been actin' very strange."

"Strange how, Shaz?"

"Well I don't know really. Came in very early, he did. Asked if I was alright- never normally does- he seemed very de- de- whatsit?"

"Demure?" Alex asked confused.

"Yeah that's it. Then he asks me- well I dunno if I should say anythin' Ma'am, he said not to."

"Shaz, really, it's fine. I won't tell anyone."

"Well he told me to have a cup of tea ready for you comin' in. Said I should check in on ya- talk to ya. Said to make sure you ate something cos, well..."

"Out with it Shaz."

"He said you're a 'bony arsed tart with the common sense of a grain weevil'. But he didn't mean it- not really, Ma'am. Then he went in his office, said not to say anythin'. When I went to the kitchen he got a phone call- was shouting at whoever it was not to 'dare try'. 'E hung up and well there's his bin over there in the corner."

Alex glanced at the corner and saw a thoroughly crushed paper bin slumped there waiting to be disposed of. She couldn't understand it- Gene concerned, for her? She patted Shaz lightly on the arm.

"Thanks Shaz. I won't say anything- go on get on with your work."

Shaz smiled and hopped to it. Alex cast a fleeting look in the direction of Gene's office to find him off the phone and sat watching her intently. He waited a couple of seconds longer before getting up, throwing his coat on and marching out of CID. On the way past he mumbled something about going back to the crime scene and being back in an hour. She watched him go thoroughly confused as to what the hell was going on in this odd little world of hers.

Eventually when Alex had finally talked herself into going after him Viv walked in looking for the Guv. She decided to deal with him quickly before she headed off.

"He's gone out Viv, he'll be back soon though. Anything I can help with?" she asked.

"Well there's a visitor for him in reception."

"Send him into the Guv's office- he can wait there. Shaz a cup of tea for the Guv's visitor please."

"Right you are Ma'am. I'll just get her."

Her. Then it hit Alex- it was that bitch of an ex-wife back again. Sure enough in waltzed Karen to a chorus of wolf whistles, a floor jawed Chris and a 'Bloody Hell' from Ray who dropped his fag onto his lap. She turned her attention to Alex first, fixing her with a contemptuous look.

"Inspector."

Alex was about to utter some intelligently scathing remark but was interrupted by one Raymondo who had made his way around his desk to stand in front of Karen.

"Well, well, well looka what the cat dragged in. If it isn't Mrs Hunt or is that Litton or Mrs any-bastard-on-the-crime-squad-who'd-have-yer."

"Carling. Still a DS then?" She looked from Alex then back to him. "And pushed out by a bird too."

"Just shut it. She's only got 'er knickers in a twist, lads, cos she's tryin' to decide which one o' us ter try it on wi' first." CID erupted in laughter. "B'sides might 'ave a woman Inspector but she's a bloody classier bird than you, Karen."

Alex tried not to beam at Ray's rare display of loyalty and instead concentrated on Karen as she stepped further towards Ray.

"Just cos yer never got a go Raymond don't mean yer 'ave t'get jealous- woulda bin the feather in yer 'at wouldn' it, nailin' the great Manc Lion's missus."

"I wouldn' bloody touch yer with a barge pole, love. Every bastard 'ere knows I wouldn' do that t'the Guv. 'E did the righ' thing divorcin' you."

"Is that what 'e told yer all? Found 'is Missus carryin' on behind his back, was a real man 'bout it an' told 'er to piss off cos he wanted a divorce? Was gettin' sick of the ball an' chain anyway? Cos your precious DCI never wanted..."

"Karen. Gobbing off as usual I see. Why don't yer leave these gentlemen to their work and piss off through to my office, ey?"

Gene walked straight past her to the door and ushered her through. Karen smirked back at Alex as she sashayed through to the inner sanctum. Gene smirked round at the team, "Got them comin' down from bloody Manchester now t'see if they can get some o'the Gene Genie."

The team snickered and he closed the door, satisfied his reputation was left intact. Alex wasn't quite so easily fooled and she noticed quite perceptibly that Ray didn't seem to be either. At last as a Detective she'd found a line of inquiry for this case. She nodded at Ray, sending him a bright smile- two could play at Karen's game.

* * *

**There you go then- let me know how you think it played out. Off to revise now :'( but tonight's episode should cheer me up :D**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Next update will be soon- I promise. This one is a bit of an informative intermission, I guess.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

He caught the slightest glimpse of mischief in her eyes as she sat down, leaning purposefully on the desk, smiling sweetly. He swung his feet down off it and sat up straighter in his chair taking a drag on his cigarette, eying her warily.

"Ray."

"DI Drake?"

"Ray, you've known the Guv a long time. You've known him the longest out of anyone else here- long before Sam and Chris. You came all the way down from Manchester with him. I suppose you know a lot about him. As a man I mean, you'll have picked things up about him over the years..."

Ray let out a puff of smoke and leaned forward. "Yer want t'know 'bout Karen 'Unt."

"Well... in so many words, yes. I care about the Guv." Ray smirked and seemed about to mutter some derisive remark when Alex stopped him short. "I mean as a colleague, we all have to look out for each other. We're a team. I know you're very loyal to him, Ray."

"Well, yeah I am. Like y'said he's the Guv."

She waited, and he sighed.

" He were married when I ended up on 'is team. Never saw hair nor hyde of 'er though, till Christmas one year- came t'the party. 'E never invited 'er she jus' showed up and 'e acted like she were always meant t'ave been goin'. Next thing we know she's tryin' 't on with every bloke there- 'e took 'er home early, best thing. Next day no one said anythin'- wouldn' bloody dare."

"No, of course not." Alex could imagine Gene's reaction to anyone casting aspersions on his wife's character.

"Right. So we never saw 'er. Not once. But we 'eard about 'er- blokes in crime squad boastin' they'd had 'is missus. We just gave 'em a good kickin' an' pretended they were jus' rumours. Lying bastards who though' they were better than the Guv. Even when we found out about bloody Litton we said nowt."

"But didn't he notice. I mean surely he heard."

"Dunno. If 'e did 'e never said 'owt. Think 'e knew jus' wouldn' admit it. I mean Christ, imagine yer bloody missus shaggin' the bastard yer 'ate most on earth. Went on fer ages, it did. But bloody Tyler couldn' just leave it." Ray shook his head gently, as if still caught up in disbelief at Sam's stupidity.

"He told Gene?"

"Bloody righ' he did. Got a good kickin' fer it too. Never seen the Guv so bloody angry- wouldn' believe a word."

"What happened, Ray?"

"Tyler went an' got 'imself killed. Tryin' t'prove a bloody point- make up fer it. Guv went t'the funeral- even after everythin' that 'appened. Went 'ome an' found Karen with bastard Litton. Came down the pub, got pissed, divorced and moved us all down 'ere- after 'ed broken a couple o'Litton's bones and a few of 'er vases."

"Thanks Ray."

She got up and went back to her seat casting a glance in the direction of his office, Gene made to stand as did Karen. He ushered her out without a word and shouted of Shaz to take her to Luigi's and stay there with her. Karen smirked at Alex as she passed and flashed Ray a crocodile smile, much to his disgust. This didn't go unnoticed and Shaz glared at Karen's back, rolling her eyes at Alex as she chased after the retreating form. Alex almost felt sorry for Shaz until...

"Bolls, a word- in 'ere. Now."

She smiled slightly; she would have to get Shaz a drink tonight. The girl was a God send.

* * *

**There you go then- really unsure as to how that went, it was a strange one to write. Reviews and constructive crit. would be really helpful :D**

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took longer than anticipated- had a mad week revising for english language but anyway, reconciliation of sorts as promised :)**

"Guv?"

Gene blinked back to reality and started to shuffle papers about his desk. He'd sat down ready to launch into his I'm-apologising-but-not-saying-sorry spiel when he'd looked up at Alex, he realised now that he hadn't looked away for a few minutes after, not until she'd spoken. She was draped over his computer hazel eyes watching him intently, lips pursed slightly in concentration, neck arched and the scoop of her top hanging languorously over her delicate shoulder. He considered that she really was a sight to behold; much too good for him.

"Well Bolls, looks like we've got ourselves a case."

She arched her brow incredulously. "Oh? What case might this be- I wasn't aware of any new cases."

"Karen- she's got 'erself in a spot o' bother. Needs my 'elp. Our 'elp."

"I'm sorry but did you say **she** wants **your** help?" She asked motioning to Karen's invisible presence and Gene's desk.

"Yes Bolls, my 'elp. I know you don' like 'er seein' as Ray-the Gobshite-mondo 'as probably told yer my bleedin'life story in the past hour. Can't say I'm that fond of 'er meself, but sooner we 'elp sooner she pisses off back to bloody Manchester."

She leaned forward conspiratorially. Now that was a worthwhile prospect- Karen back in the North, still not as far away as Timbuktu, but it would have to do. "When do we start?"

"Christ- knew yer didn' like 'er, Bolls, but yer don' need ter sound quite so enthusiastic. She is in trouble yer know."

She smirked and sat back again. "Right, Guv. Sorry."

"If only you were always so submissive, Bolly. Would make my life a lot bloody easier."

"I don't know, Gene. I don't think you're really cut out for the quiet life. Besides I'm half sure you rather enjoy our little... tiffs."

This earned her a slight sniff of recognition. "Half sure? Thought yer were meant t'be a mind readin' bloody psychiatrist."

She rolled her eyes half heartedly, "Psychologist."

"That's what I said."

"I'd argue you didn't but since you want to be so submissive..." She batted her eyelids and leant back a little looking at him from beneath hooded lids. "So, what trouble has Karen so graciously found herself in?"

"Collins Twins- 'eard of 'em?"

"Erm... rings a bell. Weren't they involved in a major bank heist in what? '75? '76?"

He handed her a crumpled, overflowing case file.

"Not just involved, Bolly, they were the bloody masterminds! Harry and Adam Collins were up to everythin'- controlled a major drugs pushin' ring 'cross the North, were into guns, money launderin', theft, fraud, murder, sex trade- any vice yer can name they 'ad some part in it. Nasty bastards- would shoot yer as soon as look at yer."

"So what's all this," she brandished the file, " got to do with Karen?"

"Yours truly sent 'em down. Started gettin' up to mischief on my patch, could never find anythin' on 'em that would stick though- slippery twats they were. Managed to get 'em sent down for GBH when they went fer one of me snouts. 'Owever, thanks to our glorious justice system, they're out an' up ter their old tricks again. They always 'ad a thing fer revenge yer see. Found out Karen was me Missus- sent a warnin' brick through 'er window. And that, Bolly, is why we find ourselves in the company of the gobbiest Manc tart there is."

She was shocked to say the least. Although she was quite sure she was relieved that getting Gene back wasn't Karen's only motive for being there she was far more concerned that Gene was potentially in danger.

"So you think they'll follow her down here? That they'll come after you?"

"Wouldn' be s'prised if they're already in London. Them or one of their 'enchmen. 'S why I went with Karen las' night. Soon as I 'eard the name Collins I knew it w's serious. Took 'er to mine, 'an came back round your flat."

"You left her? What if the twins had shown up?" She didn't like Karen but she wouldn't like to actually see her murdered.

"Not alone Bolls. Sent Plod round to keep an eye out. B'sides they're after me, not 'er. It's not jus' me whose not safe though, migh' go after my team. Go after you, Bolls." He bowed his head. "Meant what I said- 'bout protectin' yer."

"I know you did. I'm grateful, really, and I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have acted the way I did. I was... well, I was wrong."

Gene sniffed and looked away. "Yeah well- me n'all. Right Bolls, 'nuff of this nancy bollocks- we've got work to do. Karen'll be stayin' at mine- don' reckon she's too put out by that- seemed 'appy enough ter stop there the other night."

Too right she was happy about it. "She wants you back then?" She couldn't quite keep her voice as casual and controlled as she would have liked.

Gene sighed and got up. "Why the 'ell does that matter? Bloody women- you ask that an' all she bangs on about is 'ow she thinks you're the one with yer knickers in a twist over the Gene Genie." He continued as Alex blushed slightly- how the hell had Karen known that? "But she is only human, Bolls, so reckon she does probably want a go."

"Will it happen?" she whispered.

He sniffed, shoved his hands in his pockets and pouted thoughtfully. "Depends."

"On what exactly?" Now she was indignant- surely he must know she doesn't really want to hear about his feelings for KAREN!

"Whether yer askin' 'bout Karen or yerself." He let his statement hang in the air for a moment and looked up to meet her gaze. She held the eye contact calmly while her brain whirred in contemplation: had he just admitted to the possibility that he wanted to have an actual relationship with her???

" B'sides she's not the only mouthy tart stoppin' over my 'ouse- you'll be stayin' too. Can take turns keepin' look out. Only a matter o' time till the bastards show up. You can confuse 'em with yer psychobabble while I knock 'em round the 'ead with a pan."

She snorted. "Good plan."

Gene wandered slowly over to the door and held it open slightly. "I like to think so, Bolls. An' if it takes a while for 'em to show at least I can entertain meself by watchin' you try not to scratch Karen's eyes out."

Alex slid off the desk and sashayed out the office. "Really, Gene- scratch her eyes out? I thought you of all people would know I'm more of a left hook kind of woman."

He rubbed his jaw lightly at the memory- she really was.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Please review as always just so I know how I'm doing, the last thing I want to do is write something that doesn't do the show and characters justice. Will update as soon as possible but I can't make any promises because of exams :( will def. update a lot next week when I'm on holiday...**

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Just a little snippet of an update to cheer up a knackered maths student :)**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Right, I want everyone working on this. Get talkin' to yer snouts see if there's anyone with connections t'the Collins twins floatin' about with the rest o' the local pond life. Anyone who's 'eard so much as a whisper of the twats, pull 'em in. Chris, Ray I want yers doin' a sweep o' the city, yer know the Collins' better than anybody else on the bloody team. Bolly's with me, we'll relieve Granger so we 'ave someone competent enough to do the bloody paper work!"

Chris looked from the Guv to Ray and back again evidently confused.

"Collins twins- isn't that a band?" he asked.

Ray rolled his eyes back and slapped him with a copy of the Racing Post. "No yer div that's the Thompson twins. Collins twins were the ones we sent down a few years back- lead that vice ring."

"Oh right- thought it seemed a bit strange- going after Bands, like. I know the Guv doesn't like 'em, new bands an' that, but thought that was a bit... 'arsh."

Gene turned his eyes heavenward. "God 'elp us."

Ray sighed and went to get up. "Just ignore 'im Guv. Anyway why yer after the Collins twins? Thought they were still banged up?"

"Unfortunately not, Raymondo. Seems like they're lookin' to pay the Gene Genie back for the fact that they've been sodomised by ev'ry big bastard in Strangeways. Now since they're after me they'll probably go fer anyone else from the old team- so you two watch yer backs and if I know the Collins yer bollocks 'n'all."

"Right yer are Guv- we'll get the bastards."

"Cheers Raymondo." Gene clapped his hands sharply and looked around at the still relatively stationary room. "Right, chop, chop! Murderin' scumbag bastards aren't goin' t' catch 'em selves now are they!"

There was a flurry of activity as the rest of CID grabbed jackets, fags and hipflasks before hurrying out of the swing doors. Ray and Chris made a move too, Ray shoving sharply through the door which promptly swung back and caught Chris on the side of the head. He hurried out quickly, clutching his head and shouting of Ray to 'wait up'.

Gene, however, turned his attention back to Alex who was perched on the edge of her desk. He eyed her up and down before waving at the door.

"Shall we?"

"Thought you'd never ask, Guv."

"Oh yer'd be s'prised, Bolls. Now when does the women's wrestlin' start? I've 'ad Luigi save me a front seat, I'm sure he's got plenty o' olive oil..." he trailed off and stood seemingly deep in thought.

She rolled her eyes and left CID muttering "Obviously not that surprised."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Weekend- maybe a little later- for the next update :) Reviews and constructive crit. welcome as ever. Hope you enjoyed it...**


	8. Chapter 8

**So sorry I haven't posted this sooner- it's been written in rough for a few days now but I was really unsure about it, particularly the way I've written Alex and Shaz this time, so I've put off posting it until now. Still not 100 % but I'll let you guys be the judges- it's your opinions that matter.**

* * *

Shaz glanced somewhat surreptitiously at the quickly vanishing bottle of wine and wondered if anyone would really notice or indeed care if she chose to slip some kind of sedative into it. Anything to get the cow to shut up. Karen wasn't particularly fond of her company herself and grew more and more irritated by the goody-two-shoes girl who'd been sent to babysit her with every gulp of wine. Gene should have been there, she wanted to be with him not some snippy Essex child!

With that thought it seemed as though all Karen Hunt's prayers had been answered as in walked God himself with that unmistakably omnipotent air. A shame, she considered, that he was followed by the devil incarnate.

"Shaz, she 'asn't eaten yer alive yet then? Yer lucky- per'aps DI Drake does 'ave reason t'think so 'ighly of yer."

Karen rolled her eyes and leaned forward towards Gene who stood by the table flanked by Alex. Karen of course completely ignored the latter but Shaz offered a consolatory smile.

"Yer'd think I were a bloody Gorgon the way yer go on Genie, eatin' the girl alive-what a stupid bloody idea. Savin' all my energy fer you and that magic lamp of yours." She leered at him puffing her chest out and trying to go all gooey eyed. It wasn't a difficult feat for the clumped makeup gave the woman a permanently gooey look although it wasn't of the variety she seemed so desperate to achieve.

"Actually," Alex interjected, "I think you'll find it's the Kraken that eats people alive not the Gorgon- that's a monster from Greek mythology that turns people to stone. So Shaz would actually be a statue by now were you a gorgon."

Karen paid her no heed although Alex could have sworn she heard Shaz whisper "I'd be so lucky", a suspicion confirmed when she glanced at the girl who smirked elfishly and lowered her eyes. Shaz really was one of her favourite constructs.

"Medusa," Gene stated.

Alex turned round to face him her thumbs hooked round the back of her jeans as she eyed him sceptically, "Sorry?"

"Medusa- she was a Gorgon."

She smiled slightly; he really was full of surprises. "Yes, yes she was."

"Must take after 'er then 'ey Genie- always could turn yer t'stone," Karen settled her gaze on Alex, "if yer know whatta mean."

Alex rolled her eyes at the absolutely pathetic situation; she would not be lowered to Karen's schoolgirl antics- yet. Shaz shot Karen a killing glare and seemed about ready to swing for her when Gene spoke recognising the death look.

"Granger take DI Drake upstairs and 'elp 'er pack a bag- she'll be stoppin' at mine t'night, right Bolls?" He turned to Alex slightly for confirmation.

"So it would seem, Guv."

He gave a tight almost imperceptible smile before resorting back to his usual pout when Karen started to 'gob off' again.

"Sorry, wha'? She's stoppin' at yours n'all- though' it were just gonna be us Genie."

Gene sniffed. "Yeah well yer thought wrong Karen. Yer stayin' till we get the Collins twins, so Drake's goin' t'elp yer make as swift an exit as possible."

Alex watched as Karen's face drop and she couldn't quite help resorting to those childish antics employed so readily by Karen. "So we should have you back in Manchester by the end of the week; all safe and sound with your coke fire, brick shithouse and rusted tin bath. We can't have you away from your creature comforts any longer than you need to be, Karen."

Even Gene smirked at the glower that descended upon Karen's face. It certainly was going to be an interesting night. Alex smiled in return and wandered out of Luigi's up to the flat with a giggling Granger following her.

"Bloody 'ell. Twenty years of marriage and I do believe this is the first time I've seen yer speechless. Luigi put the Tele on! City must've won the bloody cup cos this is bloody 'eaven in disguise!"

.o0o.

"Ma'am, I'm not bein' funny, but how did ya not hit her?"

Alex gestured for Shaz to sit on the bed as she went over to the wardrobe throwing the doors open with a flourish. "Because I am a grown woman, I am better than Karen Hunt and I refuse to give her the satisfaction of being right about..." Alex stopped herself short, she really shouldn't say anymore.

"About what, Ma'am?"

Alex sighed and started to mumble a little. "Oh well it seems she has some silly, juvenile notion that eh... well, that I have feelings for um... DCI Hunt. Which of course, of course I don't."

"Yeah 'silly'." Shaz paused a moment, a shadow of a smirk lingering on her lips, before she grew serious again. "She's not 'alf makin' it obvious she's got feelings for the Guvthough - all over 'im she was and she never shut up about him all the time we were downstairs."

"Yes, I suppose she was. Still, I'm sure Gene's loving all the attention" Although Alex had tried to joke there was an unmistakable bitterness to her tone which didn't go unmissed by Shaz.

"I don't think so Ma'am- he wouldn't look twice at her, not now. Chris told me what she did, once- don't think the Guv would go back there- I mean he left Manchester because of her."

"Yeah, maybe you're right Shaz." She shuffled a few shirts about unable to decide which to take- it would be unbelievably weird being in Gene's home- it would tell her so much about him and although she was bubbling over with anticipation she couldn't help but resent the circumstances under which the situation arose.

"Anyway Ma'am, the Guv certainly seems to care a lot about you."

Alex turned from her wardrobe and quirked a brow. Shaz paled a little and shrunk back.

"Not that it's any of my business Ma'am. I don' understand it though- 'ow did the Guv end up with someone like that? 'E deserves more."

Alex sighed, arms folded she turned to look at Shaz deciding how to answer. "He may not show it Shaz, but the Guv really does underestimate himself. The Manc Lion is just a bravado that he sports for the team, not that he isn't strong rather he's just not the unfeeling bastard he wants us to think he is. He probably thought he was no better than Karen or the pain I'm sure she caused him when in reality he deserves so much more."

Shaz nodded- she certainly could imagine the Guv being that hard on himself. "I know it's not my place Ma'am, but he's not the only one who underestimates 'imself. You deserve a man like the Guv and he deserves a woman like you- ya both just need to figure it out for yourselves." She shrugged slightly hoping Alex wouldn't be angry- she really did look up to her. In the male world of the police force Alex was the closest thing Shaz had to a mentor and a friend. "Anyway I best be off back to the station Ma'am."

She got up and went to leave when Alex thanked her, Shaz just smiled brightly and bowed her head. Alex considered what Shaz had said and decided that the girl deserved two drinks and a promotion. She would have to work on Gene for the latter but, if what Shaz said was true, it would be rather fun trying to convince him.

* * *

**Will post again asap- reviews and constructive crit. welcome as usual.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you so much for all your feedback- it's been really encouraging. I hope this lives up to everybody's expectations...**

* * *

By the time Alex had wandered downstairs with her overnight bag Karen had gone back to the station with plod and Gene was slumped against the bar, whiskey in hand, waiting of his DI. As soon as he caught a glimpse of her he straightened up, downing the glass and moving to take the bag from her. For once she didn't argue and just let him be his chivalrous self, it wasn't as if he was being misogynistic, just helpful in his own way and she rather liked that about him.

"Bloody 'ell Bolls what yer got in 'ere? Given 'ow few clothes yer wear over that bony arse of yours it's bloody 'eavy enough."

"Yes, well. Got to be prepared for all eventualities."

"Yer only goin' ter my 'ouse not a bleedin' expedition ter the North flippin' pole!"

She rolled her eyes playfully and sauntered up the stairs leaving him to follow. Gene slung the bag into the boot of the Quattro then headed to the station where Alex was waiting in reception for him. Falling into step with him as he marched towards CID she decided to try and chip away at some of the mystery that surrounded the great Gene Hunt. Although she loved that he was always able to surprise her she rather wanted to know a bit more about him- get closer to the man not the myth.

"Y'know Gene you never fail to amaze me."

He glanced at her with furrowed brows. "'Ows that, Bolls?"

"Earlier, at Luigi's, you knew about Medusa. You're rather more intelligent that you let on."

"Don't need a poncy private education ter know stuff Bolly." There was no way he was about to tell her the extent of his knowledge on Greek mythology came from _Clash of the Titans _which he'd gone to see one rainy weekend before she'd turned up in that red, tarty dress of hers and provided him with hours worth of daydreaming and doodling entertainment.

She smiled, "I guess not."

They rounded the corner into CID where Shaz was sifting through a mountain of paperwork while Karen sat smoking in a corner, giggling at the nervous attention of some young constable. Gene glowered in the Constable's direction although Alex was relieved the woman had found herself a distraction from ensnaring Gene.

"Any news Shaz?"

She flicked through her notepad quickly and reeled off her list of information.

"... and Chris and Ray rang to say they hadn't found anythin' but they were goin' over to Whitechapel to pull one of Ray's snouts. And there's nothin' much to go on in the files so far Guv."

"Right, keep lookin' Shaz and let me know as soon as yer 'ere from Chris and Ray."

"Yes, Guv."

He stalked off to his office sending a menacing look at the Constable who visibly swallowed and sharply excused himself from Karen's company.

"Shaz," Alex began turning her attention away from the sheepishly leaving PC, "I want you to get hold of the Collins twins' prison records- visiting orders, inside contacts, behaviour reports. Anything suspicious or that might help let us know. Compile a report of everything you find and we'll go through it tomorrow- come up with a profile."

"You sure you want me to do that, Ma'am? Usually I just get the files; the others do all the investigation reports 'n' stuff."

Alex smiled. "I'm sure you can handle it Shaz. You've certainly proved how perceptive you can be and I don't doubt your competence."

"Oh, alright then, Ma'am. Groovy."

Alex nodded at the girl and followed Gene into his office.

"What now?" she asked.

Gene snatched a radio up off his desk and waved it in Alex's direction. "Best check the batteries are charged on these, normally never are- goin' ter need 'em tonight."

.o0o.

Gene flicked the lights on in the radio room and watched as Alex roamed around the shelves shifting piles of tangled wires about.

"Y'know someone should really sort this lot out. It's like something from the dark ages in here."

"Nonsense Bolls, top o' the range technology 'ere. Bit dusty but it all works."

She quirked a brow in his direction which he ignored choosing instead to rummage through a box looking for spare batteries. Just as he found one and went to pull it out the lights flickered then went off plunging them into darkness. He shifted round to where he last saw Alex.

"Power cut."

"I'd guessed."

"No need to be like that, Bolls. Not scared of the dark are yer?"

She scowled slightly and shuddered. "No of course I'm not. I just don't like it, in here- reminds me of bloody Edgehampton."

"That such a bad thing Bolly?"

"If you remember correctly we nearly suffocated to death, not to mention the fact that we half boiled. So yes Gene, I would say it probably is a bad thing." Her pitch rose to a slightly annoyed tone which Gene returned with his usual barking manner.

"And whose fault was it we got stuck in there in the first place?"

"Yes... well... it's not like I did it on purpose!" she hissed back, " I didn't enjoy being trapped in there!"

He pouted slightly and seemed to enter a slight reverie. "As I recall it was quite a pleasant experience once you saw sense and decided to cool down. You never did tell me if you were a C or a D cup..."

She sighed in a mock disgusted manner. "Do you always have to resort to smutty comments?"

"No, not always. Thing is I like this room 'ow it is. Reminds me o' the first time I was introduced to Madam Fruitcake- know 'er?"

Alex smiled into the darkness- where on earth was he going with this?

"Yeah heard of her. She sounds rather brilliant by all accounts."

"Posh pain in the old derriere but she's alright- good copper. Asked 'er a question- in 'ere- when I first met 'er. Still waitin' fer an answer."

She moved closer to him and put on a thoroughly enthused voice. "Really. What was the question?"

Gene continued nonchalantly creeping ever closer to Alex as he spoke. "Asked 'er if she was goin' ter kiss me or punch me."

"Oh. Maybe she wasn't sure," Alex whispered, "or maybe she wanted to do both."

"Per'aps. Wha' would you do, Alex?"

"Me? Well I'd er... I'd probably ignore you... punch you within a month and er kiss you in five...er months. But... um I'm not Madam Fruitcake, am I?"

"Oh yes you bloody are Drakey." It came out more as a growl and he took a final step towards her so that he was so close he could hear the racing thud of her heart reverberate about the air around them.

It wasn't until that moment that Alex realised she was backed up against a shelving unit with Gene right in front of her, centimetres away, the whisper of his breath brushing and tickling across her nose. There was no escape. But why the bloody hell would she want to escape?

He leant forward, closing the tiny gap to graze his lips across hers tentatively. There was certainly no doubt that he was real now, she could feel the thrumming beat of his heart as she moved her hand to his chest. He pressed her lips lightly, lovingly but just as she moved to kiss him back the lights flickered back on and the door swung open.

The pair sprang apart but not quite quickly enough for Viv not to get a rough idea of what had been going on. Karen sauntered in behind him and eyed a blushing Alex viscously.

"Well, well, well..."

"Karen, shut it. Don't yer know how ter bloody knock, Viv?"

"Yes, Guv. Sorry, Guv. There was a power cut and Shaz said you were down here. Came to make sure you were both alright."

"Well thank you very much Batman. Next time we need ruddy rescuin' we'll give you a bloody call. What with all the radios in 'ere don't think it would be that bloody 'ard. Now kindly escort Cat Woman back up ter CID before she 'as bleedin' kittens."

"Yes, Guv. Ma'am."

The intruding pair left, Viv's head lowered in avid embarrassment while Karen continued to shoot fiery glares back at Alex.

Alex fluffed her hair slightly with her hands while Gene span back round on his heels to face her, his hands firmly lodged in his pockets.

"So..." Gene fumbled for words. What the bloody hell was he supposed to say now? Christ he hadn't expected this would happen! He was almost sure she'd returned the kiss. Almost.

"Back to work? Collins twins' won't catch themselves, will they Guv?"

"Errr no probably not. Sooner we get 'em sooner Karen goes 'ome." He shifted his feet and looked down at the floor. He thought she was rejecting him- she could tell. It was just that now wasn't the place, especially not after that interruption.

"Exactly. We'll um... talk- tonight?"

He glanced up and watched her carefully, reading her face, before nodding. "Yeah, course."

He smiled slightly as did Alex in return before she grabbed a radio off the shelf and all but ran back to CID trying to ignore the odd glance Viv gave her as she passed him in the corridor.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I figured I'd toyed with you all enough- well almost enough :p Reviews and constructive crit. would really help at this point since this is the first proper Galex moment I've written :) I'll update asap as usual...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay so this isn't up to much and it isn't the revelatory part I promised as the intro to said revelatory ended up longer than expected. So here it is.**

* * *

Gene's coat billowed out behind him as he marched towards the Quattro, Alex at his side and Karen behind clip-clopping unsteadily down the station steps. He really did marvel at how Alex managed to conduct her police duties just as well as the others despite the fact that, more often than not, she did so in ridiculously high heels. It brought a modicum of a smile to his face as he thought of Ray trying to chase a suspect in a pair of Alex's boots, yet Gene was not, at present, a happy man.

He was as nervous as a virgin in a brothel at the thoughts of having Alex in his house then add to the mix his manipulative bloody ex and the little power cut incident... Christ he still hadn't worked out if she'd actually kissed him back or if he'd just dreamt that up himself. She wanted to talk. Was that good or bad? He'd had time to think about what she'd say now and he was pretty sure it was going to go something like 'You're my superior officer... not really suitable... not going to be here long... only ever temporary... we're a good team but... working relationship... there's someone else... I really am sorry...'

He span round to Karen who was still tottering about on her heels.

"Will you bloody 'urry up!"

She sped up a bit and caught up with the pair at the Quattro. Gene had gone round to his side and Alex stood waiting the door open and the seat pushed forward. She glowered at Alex, there was no way she was sitting in the back like some little kid.

"Go on then DI Drake, in yer go. Genie's in an 'urry so if yer'll let me get in ter me seat."

"What? I'm not sitting in the bloody back. I'm his DI!"

"What the bloody 'ell is goin' on with you two now?"

"Genie tell Drake ter get in so I can get in my seat, will yer?"

"It's DI Drake to you. Now get in the bloody back and stop fannyin' about! Accordin' ter the majority of GMP yer accustomed ter the back seat, just make sure yer sittin' upright not lyin' on yer back as usual."

She reluctantly clambered into the back with her teeth gritted firmly together as Alex shot her a signature smug look. Alex took her usual seat and smiled over at Gene who flicked the ignition on and turned to face her.

"Ready, Lady Bols?"

"As ever."

"Good." With that he swung the car out onto the road and roared off towards 'home'.

.o0o.

Well this was not what she had expected. A house. A very nice house in a very nice suburban neighbourhood. This was the last place she expected Gene to live; it screamed 'family' and smacked of a bygone era, the 50's she thought, where kids would ride about on bikes, mothers would bake and never be seen out of a an apron while father would catch the tube to work in a bowler hat, a broadsheet tucked under his arm.

It was a little bit shabbier than its heyday but it was still a haven of domestic bliss. Maybe this was the real Gene Hunt. Alex knew that there were issues in his childhood- Sam had mentioned them yet had been reluctant to give details; he still valued the vow of secrecy even when it seemed Gene was nothing more than a figment. She thought that perhaps this was Gene's way of trying to get the kind of childhood he'd always wanted, on a subconscious level of course.

They walked up the path and into the little house, Gene carrying Alex's bag which he left in the hall as he ushered the two women in telling Alex to 'make herself at home' even though it wasn't 'much'. She saw a quaint living room from the hall, decorated in relatively neutral colours with a leather seatee and huge armchair, tv in the corner, coffee table in the centre, small fireplace and against the back wall a unit complete with drinks cabinet, bookshelf, and turntable/records compartment. Karen grabbed a scotch from the cabinet and sat on the seatee in a relative huff while Alex followed Gene through to the kitchen on the other side of the hall.

Again it was very homely and she couldn't help but love it. It reminded her of her childhood home, before the bomb.

"This is lovely, Gene."

He grunted, "Yeah, well, couldn't find anywhere else. Would rather 'ave a flat but this does- don't spend much time 'ere as it is."

She wasn't really buying it but she just nodded along anyway. "Still it's lovely, far better than a poky flat in my opinion."

"Women!" He scoffed; she just smiled and moved to the fridge.

"So, any food? I haven't eaten at all today."

"You had oxtail!"

Alex rolled her eyes at his indignation- what was it with him and bloody oxtail.

"Hardly haute cuisine though is it Gene?"

"Well yer won't find any of that French muck in there."

She poked her head round the door, "Or anything else for that matter. Gene you don't actually have any food."

He looked about and shrugged. "There's an Indians round the corner- that do?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Yer mind babysittin' fer a bit?"

"No, it's fine." Alex just about managed to sound serious on that point.

"'kay Bolls. Back in about 'alf an hour. Try not ter kill each other."

She grinned. "I'll try but I'm not making any promises."

Gene left and Alex joined Karen in the living room. She sat down in the chair and flicked through a month old television magazine trying to avoid all sight of the woman.

"Suppose yer think yer know 'im, do yer? Think 'e divorced me. Well 'e never, never 'ad the bottle. Was a shit 'usband- always workin' he were."

"So I suppose that meant that it was acceptable for you to jump into bed with his colleagues then."

Alex hadn't moved her attention from the magazine but her terse tone conveyed the bitterness that she really felt for Karen.

"Well if yer not gettin' it from where yer meant to. Never was up t'the job in that department- s'pose yer already know tha' though, ey? Always 'ad a thing fer tarts 'e did."

At this Alex glared up at Karen, "Evidently."

"Says the posh tart oo shagged a rugby team."

"Well if you believe idle gossip."

"I do. Never shoulda bloody married 'im. Coulda done better- was the 2nd runner for Miss United Kingdom when I was sixteen..."

"They had beauty pageants in the stone age then."

"Yeah love, careful there yer nearly spit yer dummy out again. But Litton, 'e were nice, ev'rythin' Genie weren't. Soon as Genie found out 'e lost interest. So, I want Genie back and deep down 'e wants me an'all so keep yer posh paws ter yerself cos he's mine."

There was a click of the latch and Karen got up waltzing through to the kitchen past a fuming Alex. Alex followed after she'd counted to ten, twice just for good measure. She found Gene in the kitchen putting curry onto three plates- Vindaloo for himself, Biryani for Alex- her favourite, although if or how he knew she had no idea- and Sambar for Karen because, he announced, it was just as sour as her.

Dinner was an odd, uncomfortable affair. They all sat in relative silence while Karen fawned over Gene at various intervals much to his annoyance and Alex's disgust. The atmosphere between Karen and Alex was tangible to the point that Gene was becoming increasingly desperate for a large scotch and the open space that the living room offered.

.o0o.

Again Alex sat in the plush armchair while Gene stood by the fire place and Karen wandered about the room.

"'ow 'bout some music? Bit o' Roger Whittaker, Genie? Yer always liked 'im."

Alex arched a brow in Karen's direction. "Roger Whittaker?"

"Yeah that's wha' I said."

Alex sniffed and turned her head away. "Well I thought it would have been more a case of David Bowie, Dexy's Midnight Runners, Genesis, maybe Dire Straits and a bit of U2, on cassette of course. Clearly I was wrong."

Gene turned to look at Alex quizzically both his eyebrows raised and the famous pout firmly in place. Karen however opened the unit to find nothing but rows of those exact artists on record with two U2 tapes shoved in at the front- no Whittaker in sight.

"Yer've been 'ere before then."

"No she 'asn't," Gene replied his gaze never leaving Alex's.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**The next bit is in progress now and will be up asap. It WILL be revelatory and have a good dose of Galex fluff to make up for this :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I apologise profusely for my lack of updates- time has just sort of flown by lately with work, family/friend commitments. Anyway here it is...**

* * *

It had just gone ten when Gene managed to get Karen to go up to the spare room claiming he and Alex had 'police business' to discuss. He was just glad that getting rid of her meant that the death glares being fired off round the room stopped, obviously something had happened while he was gone and Alex's little mind reading stunt with the music had just added to the ice in the atmosphere. On the other hand having Karen downstairs had meant that their 'talk' had been delayed. Christ, he didn't think he could escape the slip off speech much longer.

The coffee table was strewn with radios and spare batteries, which Alex was still sat on the settee tinkering with, when he came back downstairs. She gave him a warm smile and watched carefully as he poured a scotch and took the seat at the opposite side of the settee.

"So, Bolls, what did Karen say that got yer expensive French knickers in such a twist?"

"She was just trying to get me."

"Oh, 'ow was she doin' that then?"

"Bad mouthing you mainly and telling me 'her side of the story' although I'm far than inclined to believe it."

He pouted slightly at that. "What she say? Tell yer what a shit 'usband I was?"

Alex sighed; this was going to be difficult. "She said that the reason she had the affair was because you worked a lot- which is obviously no excuse. She also said that she divorced you, not the other way around but I know that's not the case, Ray...er... Ray told me about it," she confided.

"Raymondo may like to think 'e knows the truth about it all but 'e doesn't. Karen's tellin' the truth- she finished with me."

Alex raised her eyebrows and sat back. "Oh."

"Was a shit 'usband. Obsessed with the job. Married 'er cos it was the 'right' thing whatever the bloody 'ell that is. Christ there were rumours back then even that she was no virgin bloody Mary but I still married 'er. Reckoned she was pregnant- soon found out she wasn't once the ring was on 'er bloody finger. Were both too young."

He sat back slightly mirroring her, gulping bitterly at his scotch.

"W's never there, was just like my poxy Father. She was better off without me knockin' about all the time. There were rumours started that she'd been shaggin' other officers. Superiors in the early days, then junior officers tryin' ter get one over on me. No one dared breathe a word about it ter me. If I didn't acknowledge it it wasn't 'appenin'. Just rumours."

He became very quiet, lost in thought. Alex just watched him as he mentally flicked through twenty years of his life.

"Couldn' blame 'er fer my faults. Deserved everythin' I got. I wasn' goin' ter run off like my Dad so I jus' ignored it. Then there was Litton. I bloody 'ated that arrogant bastard. Flash fucking git. Always tryin' ter steal the glory- it was all 'e cared about. 'e thought shaggin' Karen would humiliate me but as long as no one said anythin' 'e couldn't. He was the only one I never knew about. Sam couldn't let it rest though, went an' told me when the others wouldn't. I refused ter believe it. Christ Bolls, Karen and I both did some shitty things but I never thought she'd step over that mark. I beat the shit out of 'im and I called 'im a liar."

Silence fell again. All Alex could do was whisper 'oh Gene' and take hold of his hand, a gesture which he didn't reject.

"'E were jus' bein' a good mate but 'e hurt my pride, Bolls. I was the Manc Lion. Day of the jewellery blag, Sam didn't wait for me ter get there cos he thought I wasn't comin'- ended up in the river. He thought I 'ated 'im. Died cos of me. Got the divorce papers off 'er solicitor the day of 'is funeral. I went and gave Litton a good kicking and got pissed, told everyone I was divorcin' 'er."

"He didn't die because of you, Gene. Sam would have known you'd be angry- he would have expected it. It won't have affected his judgement that day."

"Yeah well, Bolls, just shows what a shitty bastard I am."

"You're not Gene." She squeezed his hand gently.

They sat there, like that, a while pondering Gene's past and the consequences of Karen's deceit. The turntable crackled in the background as Ashes to Ashes came on the Bowie record.

"Gene, you mind if I change the music? I'm not a fan of Bowie."

"Not scared o' clowns are yer Bolly?"

"Er yeah something like that."

She stopped the turntable and slipped the record back into its sleeve choosing instead to pop a U2 cassette into the tape machine. Gene cocked his head back over the seat to watch her.

"'Ow did yer know what music I listen to then, Bolly? I pride myself on leadin' everyone ter believe I 'ate all modern music."

She laughed and rejoined him on the settee, sitting slightly closer than before. "Well it wasn't that hard to figure out. David Bowie sang Jean Genie so naturally you would like his music and I'm sure Sam listened to Bowie a lot too. Dexy's Midnight Runners did Geno which again you would take on as your own personal anthem. Sam studied the IRA so he probably liked U2 due to their anti-conflict lyrics and recommended them. That's why you have them on tape because they're different to the others- it's not something you picked or would admit to liking. Dire Straits were a guess since Knopfler's a northerner- I put two and two together there. And well who doesn't like Genesis?"

"Christ Bolly I never knew clairvoyance was so sodding easy- can we get yer channelin' the spirits o' the victims next? Might save a bit o' time catching the pond life."

"It's not clairvoyance, just logical deductions."

The light flickered slightly.

"Christ, not another bloody power cut?"

Alex glanced up at the ceiling.

"No, just a dodgy bulb. Not that I'd mind another power cut the last one was rather... interesting."

Gene snorted indignantly. "Interesting?"

"Yes, interesting. Which reminds me we haven't talked about that yet."

"Not much to talk about Bolly. You just need ter give me the old heave hoe and we'll say no more 'bout it."

She turned herself around on the settee to face him properly, gazing intently at his nonchalant expression.

"Is that really what you think I'm going to do?"

"I don't bloody know do I? You're the one who can read minds, Bolly."

"Well I wasn't going to. I would hardly have let you kiss me if I didn't want you to."

"Oh," he pouted and looked away down towards his glass which he suddenly seemed to find intriguing. He swirled the amber liquid. "Right well er... d'you fancy goin' out sometime then, fer dinner, properly this time not just sodding Luigi's. Do it properly, dates and all that nancy bollocks."

She smiled. "Nancy bollocks sounds good to me."

"Right, well, that's settled then."

They sat in companionable silence again until Alex took his glass from his hand explaining she was 'going to make coffee' and 'yes with garibaldi and pink wafers'. U2's 'The Ocean' was starting to play softly as Alex set the mugs and plate down on the table. Gene, she found, was asleep slumped against the arm of the settee in much the same way she imagined he had been slumped against her door. She couldn't help but smile and sit down close to him watching the fascinating sight.

He didn't look at all comfortable where he sat and she thought he'd be far more comfortable in bed. She decided to wake him, he could sleep upstairs for a while and then they could swap places later. She leant forward and tentatively pressed a kiss to his lips to wake him. He stirred slightly moving his lips against hers and wrapping a possessive arm about her waist.

"'Lex," he mumbled through the haze of sleep. Alex giggled and called his name to get him to come back from his dreaming state.

"Gene," she whispered when he opened his eyes. "Why don't you go upstairs and get some sleep? I don't think the Collins twins will be showing their faces tonight, if they know Karen is here then they know that we'll be on alert tonight. I'll wake you up at about four and we can swap- it's just gone twelve now."

"Yer sure, Bolls?"

"Yeah. Besides if someone's out the room then there's always backup. Here take a radio."

He took the outstretched radio and nodded. Getting up he released his hold on her and went to hover in the doorway still watching her.

"Night, Bolly."

She smiled.

"Night, Gene."

.o0o.

Karen having heard Gene come up the stairs and into the room next to hers decided to put an end to his little budding romance with Drake once and for all. She knew it wouldn't take long for him to sleep and after a half hours wait snuck into his bedroom and then his bed. She draped herself over him careful not to wake the snoozing lion. Gene slept deeply though and threw his arm over her drawing her closer, much to Karen's delight.

.o0o.

Alex knew that Gene must have been exhausted from his nights stay on her landing floor and so didn't have the heart to wake him at the agreed time but waited until morning instead. She knew that any appearance by the twins was increasingly unlikely as the night wore on and Gene did have a radio if she needed him.

At seven when he still hadn't stirred she wandered up the stairs finding her way to his bedroom and tapping on the door lightly.

"Gene? Are you awake yet?"

No reply. She sighed and pushed the door open slightly poking her head into the room.

"Gene?"

Still nothing. She opened the door and stepped in to find not just Gene but Karen fast asleep in each other's arms the slats of early morning light from the blinds illuminating their figures.

Alex stared agog at the scene. What the bloody hell? Karen stirred a little and pushed at Gene to wake him up too. When he groggily came to turning to find Karen lying next to him he shot out of the bed glaring down at her.

"What the bloody 'ell?"

Alex cleared her throat slightly catching his attention. He looked up at her like a deer caught in the headlights- a novelty for Gene she thought wryly.

"I...er... just came to um... wake you. Work in... um well a couple of hours. Yeah. I'll err.. I'll see you..."

She turned and hurried out the room.

"Alex! Bolly get yer arse back 'ere!"

He caught her at the foot of the stairs, grabbing her arm. She slipped out of his grip and moved to the door.

"I'll see you at work."

With that she was gone and he let out a puff of breath in frustration. Karen was sat rather smugly in his bed when he went back upstairs.

"Yer better start explainin' and 'ave a very bloody good excuse or I'll hand yer arse ter the Collins twins on a sodding silver platter myself!"

She swallowed visibly. Bugger.

* * *

**Sorry about the ending- I was just going to leave it at 'goodnight' but my friend, genie17, convinced me to put it in. **

**Next update probably not till after the weekend because I'm away to Cambridge then I have to work double shifts at work to cover it :)**

**Reviews and constructive crit. welcome as ever and always appreciated :D**


End file.
